Dotrwać Do Końca
by OnlyHinny
Summary: Harry postanawia uciec od Dursleyów, na nieznaną przygodę. Dociera do Ottery St. Catchpole, gdzie spotyka kogoś, kto odmieni jego los.
1. Spotkanie

**OSTRZERZENIE: NIE POSIADAM ŻADNYCH PRAW DO ŚWIATA HP! WSZYSTKIE Z NICH MA JKR!**

**OD AUTORA : **Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic, który postanowiłem napisać! Pomyślałem sobie _Hmm.. Nie ma tutaj nic podobnego, czas to zmienić._ A więz zapraszam do czytania i zostawienia subiektywnej oceny!

Rozdział 1: Spotkanie

_**NORA**_

Ginny jak co rano, wyszła ze swojego pokoju i zeszła na śniadanie. Usiadła przy stole.

\- _Cześć Mamo!_

\- _Witaj skarbie, jak Ci się spało?_

\- _Dobrze mamusiu, co dziś na śniadanie? _\- zapytała.

-_ Jajka i bekon, oraz sok dyniowy. _\- oznajmiła Molly.

Wkrótce do stołu dołączyła reszta byli w piżamach, mieli rozczochrane włosy i byli zaspani. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, Artur zagadnął

\- _Pyszne, jak zwykle Koochanie_\- oznajmił ziewając.

Molly się zarumieniła, po czym odpowiedziała

\- _Dziękuje, Arturze._

**W TYM SAMYM CZASIE, NA PRIVET DRIVE 4, LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY**

**\- **_Wstawać! -_ Oznajmiła Petunia, łomotając w szafkę pod schodami.

Ośmioletni Harry jęknął, przeciągnął się i zapalił maleńką lampkę, którą kiedyś dostał w szkole na Boże Narodzenie.

\- _Tak, Ciociu! -_ powiedział, po czym szybko się ubrał i wszedł do kuchni, żeby jak co dzień zrobić śniadanie.

Vernon jak co dzień, siedział przy kuchennym stole z poranną gazetą w dłoni. - _Pośpiesz się, chłopcze! - powiedział, prawie krzycząc._

Harry starał się, jak mógł. Po chwili postawił na stole talerz tostów i kiełbasek.

\- _CHŁOPCZE! ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ O MOJEJ KAWIE! - _ryknął Vernon, próbując uderzyć Harrego. Ten jednak uniknął ciosu i popędził po kawę. Stawiając ją na stole poczuł gniew na Wujka Vernona, że ten chciał go uderzyć bo nie postawił kawy na stole.

Gniew spowodował wybuch niekontrolowanej, przypadkowej magii, która rozbiła filiżankę oblewając Vernona gorącą kawą.

_AUUUU! - _ryknął grubas z bólu. Złapał Harry'ego, podniósł go z ziemi i powiedział głosem ociekającym gniewem i jadem

-_ CO ZROBIŁEŚ NIEWDZIĘCZNIKU? _

\- N-nic W-w-wujku, n- nie wiem c-co się sta-stało - powiedział jąkając się ze strachu przed Wujkiem.

\- _NIE KŁAM! - _ryknął, po czym uderzył z całą siłą w drobny brzuch chłopaka. Harry'emu zabrakło tlenu, upadł na podłogę i zaczął zwijać się z bólu.

Kiedy w końcu mógł odetchnąć, postanowił zrobić pierwszą rzecz jaka mu przyszła do głowy, by uciec przed gniewem Wujka - uciec do swojej komorki. I tak też zrobił.

_\- NIE CHCE CIĘ WIĘCEJ WIDZIEĆ, BACHORZE! - _usłyszał przez zamknięte drzwi szafki. Skulił się i zaczął cichutko chlipać nad swoim losem. - Mamo, tato, dlaczego mnie zostawiliście? - szeptał do siebie.

Dursleyowie nie wypuścili go aż do następnego dnia, i tak wtedy mógł wyjść tylko do toalety. - Ucieknę od nich - postanowił. Był dosyć inteligentny, jak na swój wiek. - Musze się przygotować. - postanowił.

Wieczorem, postanowił zrealizować swój plan. Wcześnie spakował wszystko, co miał - a było tego niewiele - dwie pary spodni, kilka koszulek, po dwóch parach bielizny. wszystko to owinął na kształt temblaka największą koszulą po Dudleyu, jaką znalazł. Upewniając się, że wszyscy już śpią, cichutko otworzył drzwi od szafki, a następnie drzwi wejściowe, po czym wyszedł z domu. Nie wiedział, co go czeka.


	2. Przypadkowa Magia

**OSTRZEŻENIE : NIE POSIADAM ŻADNYCH PRAW DO ŚWIATA HP! WSZYSTKIE MA ROWLING!**

**OD AUTORA: Piszę dwa rozdziały w jednym dniu, i jestem ciut rozkojarzony, wiec z góry przepraszam za wszystkie literówki/błędy!**

Rozdział 2: Przypadkowa magia.

Od ucieczki z domu minął dzień. Harry źle się czuł. Mimo, że było lato to było mu zimno, oraz był głodny. Szedł ulicą, i myślał: _Aby na pewno to był dobry pomysł? Nawet jeśli teraz wrócę, to Wujek Vernon albo mnie pobije, albo mnie nie wpuści i każe mi się wypchać.._

Chodził tak około 20 minut, zamyślony do tego stopnia, że nie widział znaku stojącego mu na drodze. Uderzył w niego głową i na chwilę stracił przytomność.

\- _Mamusiu_ \- powiedziała dziewczyna

\- _Tak, skarbie?_ \- odpowiedziała jej matka

Obie były rude, wyglądały przyjaźnie

\- _Mogę iść do sadu? Tam zazwyczaj się relaksuje, schodzi ze mnie napięcie._ \- zapytała młodsza z nich.

\- _Oczywiście ! Tylko nie oddalaj się za bardzo, i nie wracaj zbyt późno._

Dziewczyna wyszła z domu, Harry zobaczył najbardziej niesamowity dom, jaki w życiu widział. Był wysoki i miał dużo dziwnych kształtów. Jego konstrukcja wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miał się zawalić, jednak tak się nie stało. Podwórze tej posiadłości było zwyczajne, wyglądało jak wieś. Sad, szopa na narzędzia, ogród w którym rosły warzywa, których Harry nigdy nie widział. W pobliżu stał znak, na nim pisało "Ottery St. Catchpole"

Wizja Harry'ego zakończyła się.

\- _Ał.. moja głowa.. Gdzie ja jestem?_ \- pomyślał Harry. Po chwili przypomniał sobie uderzenie w znak i wizję. - _Interesujące.. miałem coś w rodzaju.. wizji.. Nie mógł być to sen, bo przecież nie spałem_ \- pomyślał.

Harry wstał, i poszedł do pobliskiego parku, aby usiąść i pomyśleć o tym, co zobaczył. Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby znał to miejsce od zawsze, ale widział je pierwszy raz.. Zaczął myśleć także, dlaczego widział to miejsce. _Mimo wszystko co znaczyła ta wizja?!_ \- pytał sam siebie.

Ośmiolatek coraz bardziej zaczynał myśleć o tym.. wszystkim.. zaczął myśleć o dziewczynce, którą widział w wizji, oraz o jej matce.. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie, jakby to było dorastać w takiej rodzinie.. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie samego siebie bawiącego się na tym podwórku.. Utrzymywał ten obraz w głowie i marzył o takim życiu.. Nagle on i jego tobołek zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem.

Harry poczuł dziwne uczucie, i zobaczył przed sobą ten sam dom, o którym myślał. Chwile pogłówkował i pomyślał, że to może być kolejna wizja. Ale tak nie mogło być. Widział tam siebie i swój pakunek! Zastanawiał się _JAK JA SIĘ TU ZNALAZŁEM?_ Nagle usłyszał śmiech, dochodził z sadu. Postanowił podejść, przypomniała mu się pierwsza wizja..

-_ Mamusiu_ \- powiedziała dziewczyna

\- _Tak, skarbie?_ \- odpowiedziała jej matka

Obie były rude, wyglądały przyjaźnie

\- _Mogę iść do sadu? Tam zazwyczaj się relaksuje, schodzi ze mnie napięcie._ \- zapytała młodsza z nich.

\- _Oczywiście ! Tylko nie oddalaj się za bardzo, i nie wracaj zbyt późno._

\- _To musi być ta dziewczyna z wizji! - _pomyślał_. Może wie, co tu jest grane, i jak się tu znalazłem_

Po chwili chodzenia po sadzie, znalazł ją, siedzącą pod drzewem, z zamkniętymi oczami.

-_ Ee, cześć._ \- powiedział nieśmiało

Dziewczyna podskoczyła ze strachu, nie spodziewała się nikogo tutaj. Myślała także, że to jeden z jej braci, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła chłopaka o Kruczoczarnych włosach, był tylko trochę od niej wyższy i wyglądał przyjaźnie.

\- _Cześć. Co tu robisz?_ \- powiedziała nieśmiało

\- _Wiesz, sam nie wiem, myślałem, że Ty będziesz wiedzieć, jak się tu znalazłem._ \- odpowiedział

\- _Co masz na myśli?_ \- powiedziała.

\- _Byłem sobie w parku, w Little Whinging, aż tu nagle znalazłem się przed twoim domem._ \- Harry postanowił nie mówić jej jeszcze o wizji.

\- _Nie wiem co się stało, możesz zapytać mojej mamy, jest w domu. Zaprowadzę Cię._ \- powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- _Dziękuje umm.._ \- jego ton świadczył o nieśmiałości

\- _Ginny, Ginny Molly Weasley, miło mi Cię poznać um.._ \- spojrzała na niego

\- _Harry, Harry Potter, mi również miło Cię poznać_ \- odpowiedział.

Ginny oczy wyszły na wierzch, pisnęła i pobiegła w stronę domu, a Harry za nią.

**OD AUTORA: Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Jeśli tak to zapraszam do dodania tej historii do ulubionych, i zostawienia recenzji. Następne rozdziały wkrótce.**


End file.
